


Enough Hearts Broken

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many hearts had he broken? Things were getting too serious. After Martha leaves the TARDIS, the Doctor takes a moment to stop and think about things, as he's about to let Donna to join him in his travels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough Hearts Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Martha Jones has left the TARDIS, when the Doctor meets up with Donna, again, before she lets him have it, for assuming she's going to fall for him. ;) The quote "All I want is a mate' was written by Russell T. Davies in 'Partners in Crime'. Jack's quote, "I wish I'd never I'd never met you./I was better off as a coward" are from 'Parting of Ways', written by Russell T. Davies. The quotes "That's a change"/"You left me."/"I did" are all from 'Utopia', written by Russell T. Davies. I felt for poor Jack, left behind in 'Parting of Ways'. I got the impression there was a little more to it, which inspired this.

“All I want is a mate.” Martha’s sad eyes seemed to look back at me, accusing me of marking her forever with a kiss. It brought back another kiss with the sharp sensation of a fist cracking my jaw.

“I wish I’d never met you.” He’d worn his usual smile, though the expression was accompanied by an unaccustomed seriousness. “I was much better off as a coward.”

It wasn’t until Jack kissed me that I realized his feelings ran deeper than his usual flirtatious camaraderie. Captain Jack Harkness had been my dashing, handsome, and untrustworthy rival for Rose’s attention, until I realized he flirted with everyone. It was just Jack’s way. It was enough to let me relax a bit, have a little fun with my third companion, and even flirt back. I’d never imagined it was anything more than that. The realization that he loved me was a shock. It was enough to make me turn around, run away, and keep on running. I already had Rose. It was confusing enough, after kissing her. I didn’t want to deal with all the changes she’d brought into my existence. Some of them I couldn’t help. Some of them weren’t my responsibility, even if they were.

“That’s a change,” I could remember Jack’s retort, as if he’d just made it. The words had been bright and sharp, edged with human hurt. “You left me.”

“I did.” My own words had come out defensive and pompous. Typical Time Lord, looking down on the lesser folk, even though they weren’t lesser, not at all. Yes, I left you, Jack. Traveling with you was fine, when we were both having fun, but you were getting too serious. You kissed me, died for me, and came back to life. Now you can never die and I don’t know what to do with you. You should understand, being you. How many hearts have you left broken in your wake? Having your own heart broken should be quite educational, maybe even beneficial. It shouldn’t make me feel guilty. It shouldn’t. You and Martha both fell for me, but the two of you had the sense to walk away and leave me. Now, I’m missing both of you more than I’d like to admit, but all I want is a mate, a friend to share my travels with. I don’t want to break anyone else’s heart, like I broke yours. I’ve had enough of having my hearts broken, of standing on empty beaches, of watching funeral pyres burn. It’s time to move on, to start smiling again, for all of us.


End file.
